


断章-abo-厄里斯（1）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-厄里斯（1）

那一股味道太诱人了。

克里斯不知道是不是因为今天度假村里阳光太好的缘故，他闻到了一股甜甜的，像是在太阳下混杂了蜂蜜被烤的绵软黏糊的草莓棉花糖一样的味道，他记得这个气味，alpha的本能已经在他将那张脸在脑海中构筑成图像以前就指引着他走到了那一间紧闭的房门前，

alpha的手搭上了圆滚的黄铜门把手，他的呼吸得粗重，血流蠢蠢欲动的朝着下身汇聚。

一个发情期的omega。

补充。

一个在三天前金球奖上压了他一头的，巴萨omega。

当梅西的那张脸划过脑海时，一个灼热的，让克里斯全身发烫的念头浮现出来。

标记那个得意洋洋的omega。

这个想法把他自己吓了一跳，他甩了甩头像是想要把这个念头丢出去一样，但握着门把手的手腕却转动了起来。锁簧弹开，克里斯拉开了那扇厚实的红木雕花大门，他没有想到梅西竟然胆子这么大，一个发情期的omega竟然敢在这种隐蔽性并不高的度假村不锁门。

【我得提醒他这个。】克里斯找到了打开门的理由，他手臂拉扯着木门，涌出来的信息素浓稠到将他整个人向后推了一步。几乎大脑都没有进行思考，克里斯一步迈了进去，他关上门，用自己的气息将这里包裹起来，警告着其他蠢蠢欲动的alpha，而他并没有意识到这个举动背后的含义。

床上的omega状况不算好，克里斯找了一会儿才从纠缠的湿被单中认全梅西的四肢，omega全身湿漉漉的，他面色通红的陷在柔软的床上，肌肉紧绷着，一动不动的像一座雕塑，察觉到alpha的气息，他缓缓抬起头，被本能逼的发红湿润的眼睛锁定了站在门口的克里斯。

alpha紧张的吞咽了一下，他脑子里想着借口，想为自己的不请自来开脱。

“我猜你需要点帮助。”alpha恬不知耻的散发着自己的味道，醇厚的葡萄酒味氤氲着，为难耐的omega火上浇油般的提供了实质性的帮助，他看见梅西全身更加紧绷的缩进被单里，缠在他肩膀上的部分沾了水，勒住了他的脖子把那一片皮肤勒的发红，而对方却根本没去在意这个，似乎快要窒息的痛苦都难以抵御身上燃烧的火焰。

“我不需要，出去。”omega开口他的嗓音像是被砂纸打磨过，一向软糯的声音变成了粗粝干哑的音调，让感到焦躁的alpha不悦的皱了眉。他走到床边，伸手去解开梅西莫名其妙缠绕到脖子上的床单，指尖触碰到的皮肤已经被烧的发软，像是有着无数小吸盘一样让他陷了进去。

“你快要把自己勒死了。”当他走近了才看见床头柜下被丢弃着一小堆空了的抑制剂，他立刻抬头去看梅西的脖子，那块覆着一层亮津津汗液的皮肤上被戳出来好几个小孔，发红的边缘涨股着，只是看一眼都能感受到疼痛。alpha和omega就被拉开的床单进行了一场争执，他轻而易举的赢得了胜利，床单被扯到了地上，藏在下面的躯体暴露在空气中，床铺里几乎凝结成实体的信息素扑了出来，他脑海中最后的画面是梅西被蹭的发红的腰线。

他到底还是操到了那个巴萨的小国王。

当克里斯恢复理智的时候，他已经在对方体内成了结，梅西被他压在床上，两个人的胸膛严丝合缝的紧贴在一起，汗水成了最坚实的粘合剂，那两条价值不菲的腿挂在他的腰间，被他用手臂箍着，omega被热潮烧的神智不清，克里斯被现状吓了一跳，他赶忙松开了对方，伸手扳过梅西的脖子，对方的后颈干干净净的，他为此松了一口气，又有点不高兴。

是他的信息素先引诱我的，为什么我不能标记他呢？

那双漂亮的，带着金色纹路的黑眼睛慢慢的恢复了神志，这是克里斯第一次在这样近的距离看到对方的眼睛，他一直都很想好好看看梅西眼中的纹路，曾经有人告诉他那是像钻石一样璀璨的纹样，他还没等着看清，omega一拳打上了他的颧骨。这一动让两个人都不好受，梅西全身软了下去，被卡住的腔体被牵动，痛的他脖子都红了起来。

“忘恩负义的家伙，我才是那个被牵连进来的。”alpha大声说着，他恶意的动了一下腰，挺进的部分让对方呜咽得眼角泛起了泪花。

梅西像是被他气到了，omega缓了一会儿，冷下脸，像个冷淡的beta一样看着他。

“你现在可以走了。”梅西推了一把压在身上的alpha，他发软的手臂并不能提供多少威胁，罗纳尔多先生的结卡着他的腔体，在消下去前根本不可能拔出来。他一狠心，更用力的推了一把，克里斯被收紧的腔口卡得发疼，他知道这个发疯的omega一定比他还腰疼，这个认知引得他一股火气烧了上来，他扣住对方的肩膀一用力顶进了更深的地方，梅西呜咽了一声，全身都抖了起来，alpha用手指抹去了对方眼角的泪花。

“事情已经到了这个地步，你不想让自己舒服一点吗？”他两手撑在梅西耳畔，看着巴萨小国王近在咫尺的脸，他在omega眼底察觉到了一丝复杂的情绪，但在他研究透彻前，对方就别过了脸。他得到了一声轻轻的‘好’。

明明是个omega却表现的像是beta一样冷淡，克里斯并不着急，他有四天的时间来慢慢的让omega适应他的身体，老老实实的骑在他的身上变成一个只渴求他的结的婊子。他们度过了糜烂的三天，梅西大多数时间是神志模糊的，克里斯偶尔挑着对方热潮的间隙喂给他一些营养剂，免得巴萨的小国王死在他的热潮里，他的肩膀成了对方额头的专属靠枕，omega的嗓子在他的帮助下回复了软糯，当这把嗓子用来说出渴求他的结的话时，alpha觉得自己也被拉进了见鬼的发情期，事实上的的确如此。

他用自己的东西灌满了对方的腔体，硕大的结堵住了出口，没人去思考会留下什么祸患，alpha的征服欲得到了前所未有的满足，那个几天前赢过他的，让他这些年过的十分艰难的家伙像一把乐器一样被他操控，由着他肆意妄为，随着他的动作乖巧的发出声音。

我的。

我的。

我的。

克里斯舔舐着对方净后鼓起的腺体，他渴求用犬齿刺穿这里留下标记，这样他就能够永远得到这个omega，但他的理智叫嚣着停下，他犹豫着，随后一狠心，血液混杂着信息素，前所未有的满足让他抱着omega满足的陷入沉睡。

他在冬日冰冷的晨光中醒来，诺大的房间空无一人，他被和一堆用过了的抑制剂和营养剂的包装纸一起留在了这里，活像是被用过就丢的按摩器。

艹。

克里斯骂出了声，当他这样做时，心里细小的声音就被掩盖了过去，而他根本没有去听那究竟是什么。他感觉得到标记完成后，他的‘伴侣’的存在，他一骨碌爬起来，决定去找回那个夹着他的东西跑路的家伙。

“你他妈被标记了？罗纳尔多？！”充满杀气的声音在电话里响起，梅西嗯了一声，匆匆上了飞机。


End file.
